The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to preservation of modifications after an overlay is removed from a container.
Platforms exist for developing, shipping, and running applications. For example, a platform may allow developers to separate their applications from the infrastructure and treat the infrastructure like a managed application. The platform may help a developer ship software code faster, test faster, deploy faster, and shorten the cycle between writing and running the code. The platform may combine kernel containerization features with workflows and tooling that help the developer manage and deploy applications. The platform may provide a way to run an application securely isolated in a container. The isolation and security allow the developer to run many containers simultaneously on a host machine. The lightweight nature of containers, which run without the extra load of a hypervisor, may result in better use of hardware.
Surrounding the container are tool(s) and a platform that can help the developer place applications (and supporting components) into containers, distribute and ship those containers to others for further development and testing, and deploy those applications to the production environment, whether it is in a local data center or the cloud.